Certain vehicles, such as trucks, include a box which extends from a cab. The box is typically open and includes a bed that may be used for storage. The bed may be long, making it difficult to reach, load or unload items within the box as well as allow sensitive items to slide. Storage containers are available that fit within the box on the bed against a headboard. The storage containers may also extend between sidewalls of the box to divide an area defined by the bed. The storage containers may be accessible and items may be removed from the storage containers and box unexpectedly.